Fairy Tail the story of Light Dreyer
by grayfangirl
Summary: Light Dreyer likes to travel and she's an electric dragon slayer and her dragon told to join the most strongest and most powerful guild. FAIRY TAIL!


_**Name: Light Dreyer**_

_**Age:19**_

_**Magic: dragon slayer magic**_

_**Element of magic: electric**_

_**Teacher/parent:lighting and Ivan**_

_**Grand parent: Master Makarov**_

_**Sibling:Laxus**_

_**Exceed: Tigerlilly**_

_**Friends: Whole of Fairy Tail including Tigerlilly**_

_**Likes:Traveling**_

_**Dislikes:Cockroaches**_

_**Guild:Fairy Tail**_

_**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or TMNT but i own Light, Tigerlilly and Lighting**_

_**Light Dreyer likes to travel and there is one guild that she really wants to join and it's name is Fairy Tail.**_

_**Lighting said to Light that there are many powerful guilds around also he said to light to join the most strongest and powerful guild. Well thats what he said before he dissapeared 7 years ago.**_

_**So Light looked up what guild is strongest and most powerful and it says that Fairy Tail is the strongest and the most powerful guild.**_

_**And then she started to travel to find Fairy Tail. After hours of traveling Light and Tigerlilly finally find Fairy Tail they walk in and everyone just stared at her and the exceed that she has with Mira came up to her and asked "Can we help you" "Er yeah can i join the guild please" Light said nicely "Yes you can, what colour mark do you want" "Do you have black" "Yes we do" Mira puts the Fairy Tail mark on Light on the same place as natsu's. Then the three dragon slayers Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel came up to light and said "Hey whats ur name, i'm Natsu and this is Wendy and that is Gajeel" "I'm Light, nice to meet you"**_

_**"So what kind of magic do you use"asked Gajeel "Oh, well i use dragon slayer magic" "Cool so do we. Wheres ur dragon now"asked natsu "I don't know he dissapeared 7 years ago." sigh, "Well i'm a fire dragon slayer, Wendy's a sky dragon slayer and Gajeel is a iron dragon slayer, what about you" "I'm a electric dragon slayer"**_

_**"Huh really" "yeah" "So we have the real electric dragon slayer" "What do you mean by that Natsu" "You see him" Natsu pointed at Laxus "Yeah" " His name is Laxus and his father put electric dragon slayer lacarma in his body" "I didn't know that you can do that" "Same but i always thought that he was a real dragon slayer."**_

_**"Whats ur dragon's name" " His name is lighting" " My dragon's name is Igneel and Wendy's dragon is called Grandeeney and Gajeel's dragon is called Metalicana." "Cool" "Whats ur friend's name" "Oh this is Tigerlilly, she's quite shy around new faces" "Nice name she has" "Yeah" "My buddy here is Happy and thats Charles and thats Pantherlilly" "Well it's really nice too meet you all." light sees Erza and she thinks that she's seen her before. "Who's that girl with the red hair" "Oh thats Erza" "Erza you say" "You know her" "I might,i'm going to talk to her i'll be back" "Ok" "Hey Erza" "How do you know my name" "Natsu" "Ok" "Can i ask you something" "Sure" "When you were young were you at the Tower Of Heaven" "Yeah i was,how did you know. did Natsu tell you" "No Natsu didn't tell me, i was at the Tower Of Heaven as well" "You were" "Yeah and i got away thanks to you. If i didn't get away then i wouldn't of found lighting" "Who's lighting" "Oh he's my dragon who showed me how do use dragon slayer magic" "Ur a dragon slayer" "Yep" "I'm a electric dragon slayer" "Wow" "I'm going back to Natsu now see ya Erza" "See ya light" "Hey Light" "Hey" "So what did and Erza talk about" "We were talking about the Tower Of Heaven" "You know about the Tower Of Heaven" "Yeah i was there with Erza when i was young and without her i wouldn't have escaped and found lighting" "Cool" "Hey can i join ur group Natsu" "You better ask Erza" "Ok" "Erza can i join ur group" "Sure you can u were my friend from the Tower Of Heaven" "Thanks Erza" "Hey Natsu Erza said i can join ur group" "Ah cool Erza said so" "Yeah since i was her friend when we were at the Tower Of Heaven"**_

_**And thats how it all began**_

_**"Hey Natsu" Light shouted across the guild hall "Hey Light, you ok"**_

_**"I'm fine you" "Great" "So about ur dragon, igneel was it" "Yeah" "You know that i've been looking for lighting right" "Yeah" "Why don't we start looking for them" "Thats what i have been doing on jobs that we do" "Yeah but we can look properly if we weren't on a job as well" "I guess you have a point" "Lets go then. hey wendy, gajeel are you coming" "Yes i will come natsu"wendy said quitely "What about you gajeel are you coming with us" "Sure why not" "Lets go then"**_

_**And so the four dragon slayers set out to find their dragons**_

_**"Follow me i know where to start" light said slowly looking up to the sky "What's up light" "I just saw something" "Proberly a bird" "No it is to big to be a bird. This way, come on" "Wait you think it's a dragon" "Yes it seemed the right size to be one" "Ok" just then they saw a yellow dragon" "Is that" "I don't know" "Hey excuse me but who are you"**_

_**"I'm, huh light!" "Lighting it's been 7 years what happened" "We were attack by Acnologia we had to find a new home" "Not him, no!" "You know him don't you. he was human before" "Yes i know him he's my uncle" "He's your uncle!" "Yes" "Every time my uncle visits me and my parents, which was everyday, he always picked on me so i ran away from home and i was cought by random people who took me too the tower of heaven" with what light said everyone there (natsu, wendy, gajeell,happy, charles and pantherlily) were all shocked by this "Hey lighting is Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana there at your new home" light asked nicely" "No Igneel and Grandeeney left when i did to look for you and Metalicana well we haven't seen him in years" "Ok so why were you looking for me"**_

_**"We were because i haven't seen u in 7 years and to see if your ok also to protect you" "Protect me from what" "from your uncle acnologia" "Why? is he looking for me" "He wants to turn you into a dragon like him and make you on his side" "Oh" "Oh wait hold on" then lighting roared and then Igneel and Grandney came" "Huh. Igneel! I've finally found you!" "Natsu!"said igneel "Wendy!" said Grandney**_

_**"we found you"said the two dragons (igneel,Grandney) said at the same time to Natsu and Wendy. "It's been ages sorry we haven't been around we had to find a new home and now we need to protect light from her uncle" "We understand at least your all alive" said natsu "Please take us too ur guild light" "Ok. i did what you told lighting i joined the stronest and powerful guild. Fairy Tail. "I'm proud of you light you listened to what i said. now lets go to your guild" "Yes"**_

_**After a few moments later they arrived at there guild. Fairy Tail.**_

_**just then natsu bursted the door open "we're back he shouted happily "What is it natsu why are you so happy" "Cause i found igneel" "You did" just then everyone ran outside to see the dragons "Wow there so cool" "Hey natsu who are the other two" " the white one is Grandney Wendy's dragon, the yellow on is lighting Lights' dragon"cool" just then lighting spoke up "We don't have time for this" "why d-" jet started "Because acnologia is coming here"butted lighting "Huh" everyone was shocked" "Why would he come here" "Because he's after me" light shouted "Why is he after you" "Because he's my uncle" "He is!" everyone again were shocked**_

_**"And he wants light, to turn her into a dragon and make her evil"shouted lighting**_

_**"So we must protect her. thats one reason we came"said igneel**_

_**just then they all heard a russle in the bushes "Who's there" natsu shouted "Do you think it's...acnologia" droy quitely said "No it can't be" just then a human figure came out. everyone were shocked when he came closer "Oh no it's zeref" "Huh. light!" "zeref then ran up to her at the same time the others from the guild ,fairy tail, back away "It's been ages" "Yeah i know" "Where have been" i got kidnapped and got taken to the tower of heaven just like my friend erza" "You were" "Yes" "I'm so sorry" "it's ok" "Y-you k-know each other" asked levy "yes we do" zeref aswered" "how do you know each other asked jet" "Well" light started "He's my father" again everyone was shocked" "Anyway what are you doing here dad" "I came to protect you from your uncle" "You two huh" "Thats why four dragons are here" "Yes" "Which one is yours" "Lighting the yellow one and how did you know" "I just do" "Dad" "Yeah light" i heard about what happened to step mother" "Oh yeah"sigh "How did she die" "When you ran away she was crying so much and days later she got really ill and she passed away" "Oh i'm sorry for running away" "It's ok your alive thats the important part" "Yeah" just then a draft of wind blew at everyone "Oh no it's acnologia!" "Everyone protect light" suddenly light started glowing bright yellow "Hey guys whats happening to light" shouted lucy "Huh" "what the hell"natsu said**_

_**a few moments later light stopped glowing bright yellow and then she dropped to the ground and lucy noticed that acologia was gone "That was weird and wheres acnologia gone!"lucy said "Where is he"said Natsu moments later they heard russling in the bushes and a figure came out and came close to light "Thank you light i'm back human again.i was hoping you would turn me back to human again because i missed you thats why i was looking for you, light"**_

_**"Uncle!" "He was really human" "Yes and his name isn't acnologia"**_

_**"It's not, then what is his real name" "My name is zaku" "Cool name" everyone said apart from the master and mirajane.**_

_**"Hey light" "Yes father" "The only reason why i couldn't control my magc was because you ran away and since you're back and i know you're alright i got control of my magic again" "I'm really glad father"**_

_**light stayed at the guild and lived where erza, levy, wendy, charles and bissca lived. and zaku and zeref lived in the town and they joined fairy tail just to be with there family well mainly light cause they haven't seen her in awhile.**_

_**Light finally made some friends AND they are FAIRY TAIL!**_

_**end of chapter 1**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The next morning in the guild.**_

_**"Hey guys" said Light**_

_**"What is it Light" said Mirajane**_

_**"About Zeref" Light started**_

_**"What about him "asked Natsu**_

_**"Well, his name isn't really Zeref and he was never a dark wizzard he was part of this guild before" light said**_

_**"What!" shouted everyone**_

_**"Then what's his real name, Light and how was he apart of Fairy Tail" asked Natsu**_

_**"He's real name is Ivan" said Light**_

_**"What"! everyone shouted again**_

_**"Ivan" said Makarov**_

_**"Father, i'm sorry about everything. Can i be part of the guild again i won't do anything wrong, trust me"**_

_**"Yes, you may join us once more my son" said Makarov crying**_

_**"Thank you father" said Ivan**_

_**"Dad" said Light**_

_**"Yes Light" said Ivan**_

_**"So i'm related to the guild master!?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Wow!"**_

_**"Ivan" said Makarov walking up to him**_

_**"Yes father"**_

_**"You never told me you had a daughter"**_

_**"I'm sorry for not telling Laxus had a twin sister"**_

_**"Wait twins"? said Makarov**_

_**"Yeah" said Ivan**_

_**Just then Laxus walks in and sees his father in the guild with some girl**_

_**"Dad"**_

_**"Ah Laxus, good to see you again"**_

_**"Who's the girl"**_  
_**"You mean you don't remember Light"**_

_**"No, why should i"**_

_**"Because she's your twin sister"**_

_**"Huh"**_

_**"She uses the same type of magic you use"**_

_**"How, did you put electric dragon slayer magic in her as well"**_

_**"No, Light said she was taught by a dragon"**_

_**"Really, that explains the exceed next to her"**_

_**Out of nowhere a cloaked figure walked into the guild**_

_**"I am looking for someone i haven't seen with for ten years"**_

_**"Who" asked Mirajane nicely**_

_**"Oh well you should know who it is"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"You are dumb arent you"**_

_**The man took off his cloak he had raven hair, cross earrings in both ears, he had a scar on his face and he wore armor**_

_**"I'm sure someone here remembers me"**_

_**"Wait" said Natsu**_

_**"You're that guy with Tartoros" Gajeel butted in**_

_**"Not any more. The only reason why i joined them was because my wife and my son were killed by Deliora. i joined tartoros to secretly kill demons then once i killed all the demons i would destroy tartoros but now i find out that my son is alive"**_

_**"So you were killing demons to try to get to Deliora" said Gray**_

_**"Yes, that is right Gray"**_

_**"Huh you know Gray" said Natsu**_

_**"Yes i do know him, he's my son"**_

_**"Gray is your son!" once again everyone shouted and they were also shocked**_

_**"And another thing Gray"**_

_**"What"**_

_**"I really did die 10 years ago, Deliora did kill me"Silver spoke**_

_**"What! So you came back as a ghost to get revenge"**_

_**"Yea"Silver said quietly**_

_**Everyone in the whole guild looked at Gray**_

_**"So, what magic do you use" asked Natsu**_

_**"I use ice devil slaying magic"**_

_**"I never heard of that type of magic" said Natsu**_

_**"By the way it's stronger then dragon slaying magic"said Silver**_

_**"It is" shouted Natsu**_

_**"Yep"said Silver**_

_**"I never heard of anything stronger then dragon slaying magic"**_

_**"Yea and the only reason why i learnt it was so i can defeat END, you know that END is a flame demon"**_

_**"He is"everyone shouted**_

_**"Yea"Sliver said**_

_**just then Keith came in**_

_**"So, i think it's about time you go back to heaven if you're betraying us Silver"**_

_**"Huh Keith" Silver shouted angryly**_

_**"All i have to do is kill myself right and you'll go back to heaven, so, so be it"**_

_**Keith staps himself in the heart**_

_**Silver was shocked that he'd do this to himself. Silver started to dissapear and now gone from earthland. The whole guild was shocked. Suddenly a mark appeared on Gray's arm and right away the master knew what it was.**_

_**"Gray what's that mark on your arm"said Lucy**_

_**"Huh"**_

_**Master Makarov walked to Gray**_

_**"Gray this mark, it's a devil slayer mark!"**_

_**"What!"everyone shouted apart from Mira and Gray**_

_**"That means my father passed it down to me" Said Gray**_

_**"Yes Gray"**_

_**"By the way"a samilar voice said**_

_**"Silver?" said Natsu**_

_**"You gotta do more then that to kill me anyway"**_

_**"Huh" everyone said**_

_**"Gray, i never told you my secret did i"**_

_**"What secret"Gray said**_

_**"That i'm not human"**_

_**"What! then what are you then"shouted Natsu**_

_**"I'm a dragon"**_

_**Everyone was shocked**_

_**"What dragon!" Gajeel shouted**_

_**"Gray, shouldn't you tell everyone about your secret"said Silver**_

_**"What secret Gray" Natsu said in a angry tone**_

_**"Gray is a dragon as well"**_

_**"What!"everyone shouted and were shocked**_

_**"Then what dragons are you two"**_

_**"Well, i'm just Silver but Gray is Metalicana"**_

_**"WHAT!" everyone shouted and were shocked but Gajeel was more shocked then anyone**_

_**"Is it true Gray, are you Metalicana" shouted Gajeel**_

_**Gray didn't answer but he just walked outside the guild and the whole guild followed him out**_

_**"Gray answer me"shouted Gajeel**_

_**Gray still didn't answer but he started glowing a grey and silver colour. Moments later he was a dragon**_

_**Everyone was shocked again it was true**_

_**"Wait Gray what about your mother" shouted Natsu**_

_**Mika came out of nowhere**_

_**"I'm a dragon as well" Said Mika**_

_**Then Mika started glowing white and truned into a dragon**_

_**"Hey Wendy is she looks like Grandeeney" said Natsu**_

_**"Yeah your right"said Wendy**_

_**"I'm the heaven artic dragon, queen of all dragons" Said Mika**_

_**"So that means Gray i mean Metalicana is the prince" shouted Natsu**_

_**"Yes" said Silver is his dragon form**_

_**"Wow, so Gray you were pretending to be weaker then Erza and letting her beat you up"**_

_**"Yes, Natsu"**_

_**"So that means you would of been an S class wizard" shouted Natsu**_

_**"By the way Natsu,Wendy,Light"**_

_**"What Metalicana (Gray)"said Natsu, Wendy and Light**_

_**Suddenly out of nowhere Igneel, Lighting and Grandeeney came**_

_**"Hello again Igneel"**_

_**"Hello again Grandeeney"**_

_**"Hello again Lighting"**_

_**"Move out of our way now!" someone shouted**_

_**"Huh, sure" said Igneel**_

_**two cloaked people walked to the guild**_

_**"How may we help you" asked Makarov**_

_**"We want to join your guild" said one of the cloaked figures**_

_**"Show yourselves first"said Makarov**_

_**The two figures took there cloaks off to reveal a girl and a boy**_

_**"What are your names" said Makarov**_

_**"My Name is Nari ( a red-head) and my boyfriend here is Leo (a white-head)"**_

_**"That boy has the same name as one of the celestial spirits" said Natsu**_

_**"No, i don't" Leo said**_

_**"Yes you do"said Natsu**_

_**"Leo is short for Leonardo" said Nari**_

_**"Oh"**_

_**"What magic do you two use" asked Natsu**_

_**"We're both dragon slayers and i also use equip magic also Leo is a ninja and he can turn himself into animals like a lion"said Nari**_

_**"So he knows take over"said Natsu**_

_**"No i don't, some ninjas can turn into animals ect."said Leo**_

_**"Really"said Natsu**_

_**"Yea"said Leo**_

_**"The best thing Leo can turn into is a dragon"said Nari**_

_**"What! you can turn into a dragon Leo"**_

_**"Yea, i'll show you"said Leo**_

_**In a moments time Leo turned himself into a blue, white and green dragon and he's about the same size as Acnologia was.**_

_**"You're the same size as Acnologia was"shouted Natsu**_

_**"Yea he is" said Igneel**_

_**"What do you mean was"said Leo and Nari asked Natsu**_

_**"Oh Acnologia is human again now thanks to Light"**_

_**"Wow" shouted Nari**_

_**Just then Erza walked up to Nari and Mira,Elfman and Lisanna walked up Leo**_

_**"Do i know you, Nari" Asked Erza**_

_**"Yes you do Nii-Chan"said Nari**_

_**"I knew it, you're my younger twin sis"Erza said as she hugged Nari crying a the same time**_

_**"Wow, Erza we never knew you had a sister"said Jet**_

_**"L-Leo" said Mira**_

_**"Mira! Elfman! Lisanna! it's been so long,how are you three doing"said Leo**_

_**"We're doing fine Leo but WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" shouted Mira**_

_**The whole looked at Mira, Elfman, Lisanna and Leo**_

_**"You left us when you where three"shouted Mira**_

_**"I'm sorry Mira, Elfman, Lisanna but i thought you wouldn't want me around"said Leo**_

_**"Why wouldn't we want you around Leo you're our brother ain't you"shouted Mira**_

_**"Mira! you have another brother"shouted Droy**_

_**"Yes but it's been years since we last saw him and he's my twin older brother"**_

_**"Wait you two are twins and he's older than you Mira"shouted Natsu**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Come Leo let's get you apart of Fairy Tail" said Mira**_

_**"I'd be happy to" the whole guild walked into the guild and started to celebrate for the new members.**_

_**Gray walks into the guild as well he started saying goodbye to everyone**_

_**"Gray, you can't leave us" said Natsu**_

_**"But Natsu i'm a dragon and not name isn't Gray it's Metalicana"**_

_**"You can still stay you're part of our family"said Erza walking to Metalicana (Gray)**_

_**Metalicana's parents walk into the guild and said "Gray, we will stay as humans and join Fairy Tail with you. If you don't mind"**_

_**"See Gray you can't leave" said Natsu**_

_**"Fine i'll stay"said Metailcana**_

_**"Yay!" shouted Natsu**_

_**And so Mika and Silver joined Fairy Tail to be with there son Metalicana.**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
